wayward_soulsfandomcom-20200213-history
Warrior/Upgrades
Character Upgrades Potent Imbiber- Deal more damage after being struck. (+5 damage) Disciplined Breath- Faster energy regeneration. (+20% recovery) Fenn Ferocity- Raises your chance of doing double damage with melee attacks. (+5% critical chance bonus) Ax-cavenger- Grants bonus thrrowing axe drops from enemies. (+20% chance) Walk It Off- Recover more health when entering the next floor. (+5 health) Shieldbearer- Bestows a chance of shields not consuming a charge when used. (30% chance) Iron Flesh- Inreases your maximum health. (+5 max health) Gift of the Stalwart- All classes deal more damage after being struck. (+5 damage) Ember Forge Upgrades Sword Default * Dull Greatsword: "The edges of this gargantuan blade have been flattened by countless strikes to deserving foes." (Greatsword with a lunging power attack.) Upgrades * Bane of Bones: "Drenched in molten steel, this greatclub is crafted from the bones of the collosal northern giants." (Very slow, but grants a mighty leaping power attack.) * Skullhack: "'Wut you gonna do, hack me skull?'- Gragg's last words to famed Orcsmith Ulakk." (Slow, but inflicts more damage, with a strong power attack.) * Ratblade: "The Ratblades are a guild of sellswords and assassins hailing from the Fenns. Gold is all that matters to a Ratblade." (Shortsword with an increased critical strike chance.) * Stained Glass Sword: "A deadly tool in the hands of the Imperate Knight-Inquisitors, specifically meant for purging heretical cults." (Power attack becomes stationary, but reflects magical projectiles.) * Duskhander: "The infamous Dusklords are an elite sect of Imperate knights who administer the grim side of the church's justice." (Replaces your power attack with a short distance spinning charge.) Axe Default * Bare Hands: "Years of practice and axe-throwing have rendered Blythe's hands calloused and tough." (Tosses basic throwing axes.) Upgrades * Ravenstone Cuffs: "These gloves inflict a lust for battle through boiling the user's blood, via a gemstone enchanted by Ravenstone wizards." (Grants a bonus to critical strike chance.) * Hurlbat Hands: "Gloves worn by a great dwarf, Durig, a master of the dreaded hurlbat. It is said he met his end while battling a devourer." (Throwing axes pierce up to 3 enemies.) * Magebane Gloves: "Mundane assassins treasure the Magebane weave, as objects thrown by the wearer will nullify magical projectiles." (Lowers magical damage taken. Throwing axes disintegrate projectiles.) * Steel Plate: "Imperate knights must be prepared against all foes, both material or magical. This armor has been blessed to resist spells." (Reduces both magical and physical damage taken.) * Blackened Gauntlets: "These gauntlets are said to have been blackened by a great dragon's fire, imbuing it with magical strength." (Throwing axes deal more damage.) Shield Default * Iron Shield: "If not for this shield, Blythe would have perished long ago." (Blocks damage until it breaks. Medium Weight.) Upgrades * Thorned Heart: "Stories speak of a kingdom, long forgotten and ruled by a king of thorns. This is a replica of a shield that has been unearthed." (Inflicts light damage to melee attackers. Light weight.) * Obsidian Ward: "A hunk of Ravenstone obsidian that has been enchanted to deflect blows, unfortunately it has become vulnerable to magic." (Strong against physical, weak to magic. Medium weight.) * Stonebeard Slab: "Carved from deep within the earth, it is said that anyone who can wield this massive shield is an honorary Stonebeard." (Extremely durable. Heavy weight.) * Ruby Aegis: "An orcish shield with a blood ruby faceted into the center. Orcs believe these rubies are crystallized souls of great warriors." (Grants a bonus to critical strike chance, but breaks very easily. Light weight.) * Mirror of Kamran: "Kamran, a mage-hunter, kept a shield that granted his foes a glimpse of their bewilderment as their magic fizzled against it." (Strong against magic, weak to physical. Medium weight.) Category:Upgrades